I Didn't Know Until Now
by RocketRaccoon15
Summary: A series of continuous one-shots of Starmora fluff. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Goodnight Moon

**Summary:  
** When Rocket destroys the Milano on accident, the Guardians have to stay at an apartment on Xandar until it gets fixed. They argue on who gets what room, which ends up to Gamora and Peter sharing one.

* * *

 **{Peter's P.O.V}**

So, yeah. That just happened. Rocket blew up half of the Milano. What a pain in my ass. Now, we have to rent an apartment in Xandar until it gets fixed. The only problem is, there's only three bedrooms...

* * *

 **{Third Person P.O.V.}**

"Okay, let's get something clear here. Me and Groot have always shared a room. No way in hell are we getting separated." Rocket explained, crossing his arms.

The apartment was small. It seemed as if each corner you turned, you were in a different room. The kitchen was basic. It had a stove, a fridge and a small counter space. On the other side of the kitchen sat a clear table with matching chairs; enough to fit the Guardians and a single guest. On the opposite side of the table was a window that took up the entire wall and spread across the apartment. Different types of flora was spread throughout the apartment. The plain white room next to the kitchen had two chairs and a holographic television. As for the bedrooms; each one had a king-size bed, a dresser, a nightstand, and a private bathroom.

All of the Guardians were standing in the hallway across from the bedrooms, trying to figure out the living arrangements. Of course, Rocket wanted to stay with his best friend. Drax was a loud snorer and nobdy really wanted to stay with him. That left Peter and Gamora.

"Seriously! It's obvious you two have a thing for each other. Make out and go to bed. Then our problems will be solved!" Rocket shouted, throwing his arms up in exasperation. Peter's cheeks grew a bright shade of red, while Gamora's grew a dark shade of green.

"Rocket! That is enough! Since all of you are being so childish, I will just sleep on one of the chairs!" Gamora finally screamed rubbing her temples.

"Thank God!" Rocket yelled back, as he pulled Groot into one of the rooms. Drax followed his lead and closed the door to his room.

Gamora sighed and started to walk away, when a strong but, gentle grip secured around her arm. She turned around to see Peter staring at her.

"What, Quill?" She said through her teeth, giving him a death stare.

Peter sighed. "Those guys are jackasses. You shouldn't have to sleep on the chair. Take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

Gamora scoffed. "Since when did you start giving up your stuff for somebody else?"

His gaze never left her eyes. "Well, you've always seen me for Star-lord; the jackass, the womanizer, the thief. You never got to meet the real Peter Quill."

"Is this another way to get me to succumb to your pelvic sorcery?

"One question,-" He started out without responding to her question. "What do you mean, exactly, by 'pelvic sorcery'?" He finished with a chuckle.

Gamora's eye brows furrowed in frustration. He understood the message and let out a small 'oh'. "Oh is right Quill." They looked at each other for a moment until Gamora spoke up. "What do you mean by you have two sides to yourself?"

They both walked into the last available room and sat next to each other on the edge of the bed. Peter sighed and gently turned his head towards her. She wasn't looking at him but definitely zoning out. He elbowed her gently, which made her jump and snapped her focus back towards Peter. "The thing is-" He started out, once he noticed she was paying attention. "I'm like two completely different people at the same time. Like I said there's Star-lord, a thieving, womanizing jackass. Then, and I swear to God you tell anyone about this-"

Gamora chuckled a little. "I won't. You know I won't."

He nodded and sighed. "And then there's Peter."

She looked up at him. "What is Peter like?"

Peter smiled. "Well, he cares about people. Especially, those who are close to him." He scooted closer to Gamora, who stiffened at first, but then relaxed, knowing he wasn't going to try anything stupid.

"What happened to Peter?" Gamora asked him as a serious look spread throughout her face.

"Well, his mother-" She placed a soothing hand on his shoulder and started to rub it. 'I know.' She mouthed. "And then, he was taken from his family by complete assholes. His mother wouldn't be very proud of him, that's for sure." He shrugged of Gamora's hand and stood up.

"Peter." He turned around to face her. She smiled softly. "I'm sure your mother is very proud of you." He smiled back at her. Peter knew she was serious, since she rarely called him by his first name.

His smile faded. "Why would she? I slept with so many girls, then left them the next day. I ruined so many lives. Why would any mother be proud of that?"

"You saved Xandar. You saved billions of people. You saved the galaxy. Of course she would be proud of you." Gamora subconsciously grabbed his hand. "Peter, I was wrong about you. You have changed. Maybe, when I first met you-" She sighed. "I'm not going to make you sleep on the floor."

She climbed into the bed and patted the side next to her. Peter shook his head. "Peter, I trust you." He finally nodded, walked over to the opposite side of the bed and climbed in. "Goodnight, Peter." She said, turning out the light.

"Night." He replied, still dumbfounded about what just happened. He turned over to face her. She had her back towards him. "Gamora?" He whispered. The green woman turned around and smiled at him. "Why do you all of a sudden trust me? You knew what happened in my past. You knew how much of a dick I was. Why, all of a sudden, do you trust me?"

She smiled at him and cautiously took his hand in her own. "I can see who people are by looking at their eyes. You have kindness in yours. I guess I didn't notice until you saved my life." Peter started to say something, when she cut him off. "That doesn't mean you still aren't a complete ass at times."

Peter chuckled. "What can I say? I grew up with space pirates." Gamora chuckled along with him. "Goodnight, Peter." She said, again, turning over.

He smiled and did the same.

* * *

It's been an hour and a half and he still can't sleep. Gamora was out cold next to him, still curled up in the same position as she was before. Peter turned his head to face her and smiled, seeing that she was sound asleep. He knew Gamora was one who barely slept, due to what happened in her past. But, why all of a sudden, was she sleeping perfectly fine, now? After an hour of sleeping, she was normally in the cockpit, gazing out at the stars. He turned his head back around and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he felt something wrap around his waist.

It was Gamora's arms. She must have turned over in her sleep and wrapped her arms around him. How she did that out cold, Peter didn't know. She then, nuzzled into his back. He smiled, carefully picked his head up and kissed her on her forehead. "Night, Gam." Then, Peter saw something new and rare to him;

Gamora smiled.


	2. Princess to Me

**Summary:**

Peter never thought of the day he would become a father, but he is determined to be the best one he can be, not only for Gamora, but for his daughter as well. Based on a prompt from Tumblr. (Starmora kid-fic.)

* * *

It'd been over a year since they had won the battle with Thanos. The whole catastrophic event traumatized the entire team, especially Gamora, who had died in the _way_ she feared most, and Peter, who failed to do the one thing Gamora asked of him and watched as she was taken away by the _person_ she feared most. Even though she knew the universe was safe from Thanos, her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach in fear when she found out she was pregnant. Peter had assured her that they didn't have to worry about him anymore, and between them being _badass_ parents and the rest of the Guardians' support, the baby would be safe.

The first few months she'd known Peter, Gamora thought the last thing he'd want was a kid. Yet, after the battle with Ego-after losing Yondu-Peter had found a parental instinct inside of himself. They'd discuss their future a few years ago: if they'd get married, have kids, retire from being 'three-time galaxy savers'. As soon as they were brought back to life, they made a promise... _that's_ when he proposed. Of course, she said yes.

A year later, here they were: Peter laying wide-awake on his side with a pregnant Gamora sound asleep, pressed up with her back against his chest as their legs entangled each other. His left hand was asleep as Gamora was using it as a pillow, while he draped his free arm around her bulging abdomen.

A gentle smile formed on his face, seeing the woman finally relaxing. For most of the time he knew her, she was always so uptight and worried about the future. Now it seemed as if she was finally at peace with herself - her inner demons and the nightmares that kept her up late at night. She had come so far in those few years, even with the nightmares that had turned to reality, and Peter was proud.

The ex-Ravanger whispered her name a few times in an attempt to wake her. Unfortunately, she was in too deep of a sleep. It didn't bother him, though. She was content and that's all he wanted for her.

Peter carefully shifted himself up to a seated position, sliding his hand out from beneath Gamora's head. His bare feet hit the cold floor as he approached Gamora from her side of the bed. He climbed back in, facing her stomach.

Leaning in close, he whispered to their unborn child, "Hey, little Starlady junior, you don't know this yet, but I love you, more than anything in the universe." He thinks for a moment and begins to ramble on like usual, "Well, maybe besides your mother, but I love you both, so much."

A large hand softly began to rub Gamora's stomach. Peter started to sing softly:

 _'Sometimes I think that you're the only reason_

 _

The sun still shines (when it shines)

And when this wicked world starts bringing me down

I tell myself that I'm one lucky guy'

_

Peter's smile widened when he felt the baby kicking. After a few songs, he found his eyelids growing heavy. A small yawn escaped his mouth. He closed the space between himself and Gamora to plant a kiss on her stomach. "Goodnight, Jovi. I love you."

When Peter climbed back into his side of the bed, Gamora turned to face him, making him jump. A soft giggle escaped her mouth. "I'm sorry." She whispers with a small smirk. "I didn't mean to scare you." Peter, still startled, can only nod. "Hey," Gamora carcassed Peter's cheek in her hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Gamora quickly pecked Peter on his lips and smiled. She thumbed his cheek as he returned her soft expression. "You're going to be a great father, Peter."


End file.
